Cancer
by deadwomanwalking
Summary: The second of Trails and Tribulations of Tony DiNozzo and Jethro Gibbs.  I'm sure the title says it for it self but the summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Trial's and Tribulations of Tony DiNozzo and Jethro Gibbs

Story Two Cancer:

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one from NCIS, I only wish it though.

Summary: Tony get's cancer and is now going through chemo, it's like the plaque all over again only much slower, and long lasting.

Rating M for langue and graphic scenes between Tony and Gibbs

Chapter one

Tony stopped at a red light, he just sat there staring ahead, he hadn't reacted to the news the doctor gave him. But now it's starting to hit him, and a tear rolled down his cheek as it replayed in his head for what felt like the hundredth time in just thirty minutes.

_Tony was sitting in a doctors office on one of those uncomfortable beds, which was better then the uncomfortable chairs. He was waiting for his test results from last week. He checked his watch, he was going to be late again and Gibbs was going to ask why, he can't keep making up excuses sooner or later he's going to find out. He's been sitting there for almost and hour when the doctor came in. "Well Tony we've done every test I could think of, twice. I'm sorry to say this but you have a brain tumor." Tony had just looked at the doctor, in a sort of trance. "Tony your tumor is rather large and intangled that it's to dangers to do surgary. But hopefully with chemo it will go away or at least shrink enough for us to do surgary." He informed Tony. Tony just nodded, he was in a state of shock. "Alright, we'll set up Chemo twice a week for six weeks. And I'll prescribe medicine for your headaches and nosebleeds, and some vitamins, which you'll take after your chemo sessions." The doctor said as he wrote all this down. "How does Tuesday's and Thursday's sound to you?" He asked. Tony just nodded, he hasn't said anything yet, he took the prescriptions and then made the appointment for next Tuesday between 2:00 and 3:00._

Tony came out of his thoughts as someone honked at him, he noticed the light had turned green. He parked his car at the parking lot in front of the NCIS building, it was close to noon, he had told Gibbs he was going to be in late because of an appointment, he hadn't expected it to be this late. He turned off the car, wiped his eyes then got out locked it up and headed up to the morgue to talk to Ducky about his medicines before he talks to the others. He doesn't even know what he's going to say, and he just has this sinking feeling that once he tells them that he has cancer he's going to be out of the job for a while. He'd go crazy if that happened, he knows he's been having memory problems, but the doc told him as he was leaving that it was because of the tumor along with the delusions of the past. It had happened just this morning he was in the kitchen getting breakfast, when all of a sudden he couldn't remember why he was there or even where he was. He had been pretty sure he was in the park. It's a good thing he remembered before Gibbs walked in, he would've had a hard time explaining that one away.

Tony walked into the morgue Ducky was talking to the dead body on one of his tables. He stopped when he felt someone watching. He looked at him. "Anthony we were wondering where you were."

"Ducky I need to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell any of the others especially Gibbs." Ducky promised, so Tony told him everything. "That explains the headaches and nose bleeds. Tony why aren't you telling Gibbs." Ducky asked as he looked at the prescriptions. "I can't. Not yet. I'm still in shock, the thought of telling Gibbs." Ducky nodded.

"You better get upstairs before Jethro looses his temper." Tony nodded as his headed upstairs, after taking the prescriptions back, he can get them filled tomorrow before coming into work. He saw McGee and Ziva working on the new case, he has yet to even find out what it is. "You're late DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked to his desk. "Sorry Boss my appointment ran latter then expected."

"Get to work." Tony sat at his desk after being informed of the case. He rubbed his head as a headache was coming on, he grabbed a tissue as his nose started to bleed as well. He didn't want any more questions about what's going on, so he just kept his head down and got to work.

A/N: I hope everyone like this first chapter on the second installment of the Trials and Tribulations of Tony DiNozzo and Jethro Gibbs.

NCIS


	2. Chapter 2

The Trial's and Tribulations of Tony DiNozzo and Jethro Gibbs

Story Two Cancer:

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one from NCIS, I only wish it though.

Summary: Tony get's cancer and is now going through chemo, it's like the plaque all over again only much slower, and long lasting.

Rating M for langue and graphic scenes between Tony and Gibbs

Chapter Two

As the day carried on Tony's headache got worse, finally he couldn't take it any more and took those pills the doc gave him. Half and hour later is was like the pain never existed. He was back to making wise cracks and teasing McGee, but there was still the knowing that he was dying, if the treatment worked he could live, but he'd be weak fragile and unfortunately he couldn't work like that. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost his job, and the fear of losing Gibbs was impossible to describe. At some point he went down to Abbey's lab, he had to talk to someone, he needed what only Abbey can give him at the moment. Comfort, assurance, love.

Abby was listening to her music while she waited for some test results to come back, her black hair in it's usual pig tails. Tony smiled when he saw her, she seemed happy. "Hey Abs." Abby didn't hear him with the music up so loud. Tony walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped in surprise turning to find it was only Tony, she turned down the music. "Tony, you scared me."

"I said hello but you didn't hear me." The music was bringing back that headache he'd almost forgotten about. "Well what brings you here."

"Evidence and the need to talk." Tony said as he held up the bag of evidence Gibbs wants tested. "Oh well I'm all ears." Abby said as she took the bag.

"Abby I want to a doctor today."

"Right I heard about that, you've been seeing doctors a lot recently."

"Yeah, well this doctor had my test results. Abby." Abby turned when she heard tears in Tony's voice, for most it probably wouldn't have been noticed, but Abby's known Tony long enough to tell when something wrong. "What happened." She asked worried.

"I-I-I have a brain tumor." Tony said the tears finally coming, he hadn't really cried since this whole thing started. Abby saw how distraught Tony was, she walked over to him and gave him one of her hugs. "Tony everything will be okay." Abby said as they hugged, Tony crying, Abby hardly ever saw him cry but when she did he really goes all out. After a few minutes when he'd settled she asked. "Did you tell Gibbs."

"No, Abby I can't."

"Can't what." They both spun around, Gibbs was standing in the door way to Abby's lab, he saw the tear stains on Tony's cheeks and Tony knew that he couldn't hide it or lie about it any more, he hasn't exactly been honest with Gibbs when this whole thing started all those weeks ago. Making up excuses about his tests and not telling Gibbs about what the doctor's have said. Now was the time to tell Gibbs everything. Abby watched them go but not before telling Gibbs that if he hurt Tony he'd have to face her. Gibbs cracked a small smile, then put his arm around Tony's shoulders and headed out to talk.

Gibbs stopped the elevator and waited. It took a few minutes but then Tony told Gibbs everything, about the tests the doctors going from one to the other to finally the chemo next Tuesday and all the pills he has to take. Gibbs knew this was going to be hard on Tony, on all of them. But he loves Tony and is going to be here until the end, which hopefully will be years away. He just hugged Tony and told him it would be all right. After a little while Tony was feeling better they went up to the bullpen Tony went to the bathroom to get cleaned up, while Gibbs filled in Ziva and McGee what happened and what's going to happen once he starts on chemo. But that they shouldn't treat Tony any differently. They agreed, after Tony came out of the bathroom and went to his desk. McGee walked over to him, "Tony if you want to play a prank on me that's fine." Tony looked at him, he knew that Gibbs was going to tell them. "Okay." McGee went back to his desk and sat down, he hadn't had the chance to sit all day. But then he tried to stand up, and found his butt glued to his seat. They laughed and Tony smiled, of course McGee complained about it and hated the lack of spare pants. But Tony had a spare in his car. "If McGee wants to get them." It ended in laughter the rest of the day being light and Tony realizing that his fear of being treated differently of not having a spot on this team wasn't needed, no matter what he was always going to be Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

A/N: I hope everyone like this chapter, it will start picking up after this. I'm sorry about the delay I've been sick and life's been crazy but I've been feeling better and my writers block is starting to clear. So I hope this will be long enough and good enough to make up for my time away. Please Read and Review.

NCIS


End file.
